Forgotten Memories
by KuRo NeKo DeSu
Summary: AU. 16-year old Misaki entered Black Order Academy, just because of a scholarship. Now she find herself in an inter-school competition but what happens when 2 of her teammates are megastars? Will her life ever be the same again? LaviOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and my English is very bad so please forgive me if you spot any mistakes. And sorry for my sucky summery. I do not own Man, I only own my OC and with the disclaimer done, HAPPY READING! Oh ya, please review once you're done, thanks a bunch!

* * *

_A young, red-haired boy stood in the middle of a white landscape. It was an empty land with white as its only colour__.__ Misaki found herself asking the boy who he was. The boy turn__ed. He was faceless. Blood gushed out from where his right eye was supposed to be and soon, it covered the floor. The white landscape slowly became bloodstained. Misaki stood still, terrified to the core. She could feel the blood entering her shoes and it was slowly rising. She closed her eyes and hoping for it to end. Light engulfed the land and…_

Misaki woke up, breaking out in cold sweat. She turned and the clock glowed 7:00. She still had lots of time before school started. Sliding her feet across the soft, lush carpet, she picked up her school bag and absent-mindedly stuffed the books and stationary, wondering what kind of teachers and friends she'll have this year.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and the dorm supervisor came in. "Good morning Saito-chan."

Misaki snapped out of her daydream. "Good morning, Miranda-san, today's a beautiful day, aye?" Misaki looked out of her window. The sky was clean of any grey, rain clouds that could spoil anyone's day and the sun was shining as bright as it could ever be.

"Yes, it's a wonderful day," Miranda said with a gentle smile, "Well; I got to wake up the other students, so I hope your first day will be as wonderful as today's weather."

"O.K and thanks," Misaki replied with a grin as Miranda left the room as softly as she had come in.

Saito Misaki, Age 16, a 1st year in high school and is currently enrolled in a school called _Black Order Academy_.

It is a prestigious boarding school that starts at elementary goes all the way to university. Only the rich and famous can go there. It has 4 streams: Academic, Music, Sports and Art. The students are to choose 2 of these streams and they shall specialize in the subjects relating to the stream. Black Order Academy has 26 two-level buildings with 8 classrooms on each level. Each building is named alphabetically. Black Order Academy has state-of-the-art facilities: a heated indoor swimming pool, 4 gyms and libraries around the school, 8 IT rooms and there's still a whole lot more.

Her black eyes showed dissatisfaction as Misaki looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The bright blue and white uniform brought out her tanned skin complexion but her chestnut brown hair was tied up in a messy side ponytail, she changed it to a normal ponytail but there were still lumps and bumps in her hair. Letting her ponytail slide, she decided that she was not tying her hair for today. She smiled at herself, happy with her looks and finally left the dormitory.

* * *

A pair of 18-year olds teens sat with their guardians in a sleek black limousine. The inside of the vehicle was bright despite the darkened windows. It was furnished with posh leather seats that were comfortable yet firm.

"Why do we have to go to high school! We're doing really well at our jobs! Why do we have to go to school, Old Panda!" a red-haired teen whined. That instantly earned a whack on the head from an old man that was sitting opposite him.

Next to him, a dark-haired teen sat, glaring at the 40-year old man that was sitting opposite to him. He silently agreed with the red-haired teen but he rather not voice his thoughts, for the usagi might get the wrong idea.

"I know that both of you do not like the idea of going to school, no one does but Tiedoll and I think that it will help you both to further your studies, and Lavi, this will help you greatly in becoming a bookman," the old man replied.

"Fine…" The red-haired teen replied whereas the dark-haired teen 'tched' at the comment.

* * *

At once, Misaki felt the upbeat atmosphere in the school. She walked around the school grounds and asked a group of students if everyday was like this. One of them answered, "It's not usually this noisy. But today, there's going to be two famous people that are going to be enrolled in here!"

"May I know who are they?" Misaki asked, her curiosity rising.

"It's-"the student got interrupted by the deafening screams coming from the main entrance.

"OMG! IT'S THEM!" Misaki could hear another student scream.

Misaki went to the source of the noise and squeezed herself to the front of the crowd. She saw a sleek, black limo with darkened windows. The door slammed open. As the first person stepped out of the car, the screams became louder.

He was Kanda Yu. 18 years old and was already one of the most well-known people in the entertainment industry. He had a pretty-boy face; his long, black hair was tied up into a pony tail. His deep blue gaze swept across the crowd, earning millions of screams.

The next person to come out was Lavi Bookman. He had a green bandanna to push his bright red hair back. He also had a black eye patch on his right eye. He grinned at the crowd and shouted a big hello. Immediately, the noise amplified.

They were the main characters of the best-selling drama of all time,_ Innocence_.

A Chinese girl emerged from the crowd with 2 men trailing behind her. The 2 men, Misaki instantly recognized, were the Principal, Komui and the Vice Principal, Reever. The girl had long dark-green hair that was tied into pigtails and a slim body figure.

Vice Principal Reever turned around and using a speakerphone, asked the entire crowd to get ready for their first period as school was about to begin. The crowd disbanded.

Along the way to her first lesson, Misaki came across the group of students that she was talking to before. She asked who the Chinese girl was.

"You must be a new student if you don't know. Her name is Lenalee Lee. She's really kind, caring and she's so pretty! She's also the principal's younger sister. She's a first year in the high school division."

"Ohhhhh… Thank you for the information, uhhhh..."

"My name's Lou Fa. I'm a third-year in the high school division."

"Thanks Lou Fa… Wait… Isn't your father that super-famous scientist that keeps appearing in the National Geographic magazines!"

"My dad's not that famous. You should see the other students!" Lou Fa laughed.

The bell rang. "Sorry Lou Fa, it was nice talking to you but I have to make my way to class! Hope I see you during recess or lunch!" Misaki ran off to her first period-English.

* * *

In Vice- Principal Reever's office… (since Komui's one was too messy XD)

"So what are your 2 streams?" Komui asked Lavi and Kanda.

"I'm taking arts and academics." Lavi replied

"Kanda?" Komui inquired.

"Sports and academics." Kanda responded.

"Okie, your timetables will be ready in a sec, and remember you're stars, so there will be many fans, which equals to lots of hugging and touching. So Kanda-kun, please do not hurt any of them~" Komui comically told him. Reever handed the timetables to Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh yes, before I forget…" Komui rushed to his office. They heard a crash before he returned back with 2 sheets of colourful paper. "Would you like to join this competition? It's an inter-school competition. Each school sends four students to compete. There are four sections: Academic, Sport, Art and Music. Lenalee will be Art and our scholarship student will be doing music. It starts next month, just before the cultural festival," he explained as he handed out the sheet. "On second thought, you don't really have a choice, Tiedoll and Bookman ordered for both of you to be in it..." he added.

"Let me guess… Yu will be doing sports and I'll have to do academics, right? And that panda also said that this is good for my bookman training, right?" Lavi sighed.

"So who's the scholarship student?" Kanda asked, "He better not bring us down."

"The student is a she and you'll see her in the cultural festival next month," Komui said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Misaki arrived at a classroom with a name of HG1. On her classroom schedule, the classroom name was supposed to be BU2. She was utterly lost. She went straight to the first person she saw and asked about her location.

Luckily, the students here were friendly and explained to her how the classroom system worked. She thanked them and ran off to, thankfully, the right direction.

By the time Misaki had reached the right classroom, it had been 10 minutes since the bell had rang. She knocked and quietly opened the door. 40 pairs of eyes looked at her, some stares looked annoyed, probably because she disrupted the lesson she thought. She sighed to herself, knowing that this is going to be one hectic year...

* * *

Hi again… hope you enjoyed this chapter and please click the review button! I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks for reading~~~ Come back soon, k?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Sorry about this chapter, it's not be as good as the first one... Really sorry about that... School just started and i already have loads of hw piled up on my desk so I dun really have time to edit it... So anyway, GO INTO THE WORLD OF FANFICTION!~~~

* * *

After four gruesome and boring hours of lessons, it was finally lunch. Misaki made her way to the cafeteria where Lou-Fa and her group was no where to be found. She left and went in search of a peaceful and quiet spot. Walking through the school, she realized that it was humongous ; there were so many people and so many buildings. It felt more like a small town than a school.

Misaki heard something crunching under her feet. She looked down and there was a brunch with cherry blossom flowers on it. She looked ahead and there was a trail of pink petals on the floor. She followed it and slowly, the amount of petals increased and when more were falling to the ground, she looked up and saw a huge cherry blossom tree in bloom. It was one of the most beautiful scenes she has ever seen. The petals seem to be dancing gracefully like a ballerina before it gently landed on the ground. She walked around the tree, admiring the beautiful,petite flowers.

Her foot hit something hard and she tripped, landing on her face with a loud thump. "Ow..." she heard someone groan behind her. She turned and realized that the person she tripped on was _**the**_ Lavi Bookman!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Misaki apologized profusely. Lavi stared at her, still and rigid. His face started to pale as if he had just seen his worst nightmare. He stared at her face, rigid and still as his emerald eyes start to dilate. "Uhhhh… Bookman-san? Earth to Bookman-san," she said, waving her hands in front of his face.

Lavi blinked. "Misaki-chan?" he cautiously asked.

"How did you know my name? Mind my manners. I'm Saito Misaki at'cha service," she grinned.

"Hello Misaki-chan. I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you…" Lavi said, colour returning to his face but still a bit tense.

"Nice to meet you, Lavi! Mind if I have lunch here?"

"Sure but I wonder where has everyone gone?"

His question was answered as the surrounding bushes started to rustle. Two male teenagers appeared, both heavily panting and soaked in sweat. The taller of the two had long raven-hair whereas the other had white hair. A pretty Chinese teen followed behind them. Misaki immediately identified the raven-haired teen as Kanda Yu and the Chinese girl as Lenalee Lee. But she was unsure of who the white-haired boy was.

"Where did you drop the screaming fan girls this time?" Lavi asked, smiling.

"Ask the stupid Moyashi," Kanda replied, slumping down against the tree.

"I have a freaking name, BaKanda! Why can't you get it right? Oh, I know! Your brain is too small to comprehend!" Allen retorted.

"Shut up, let's see what you'll say when I cut up your body parts and sell them!"

"Wouldn't your body parts be more valuable since you're **the** Kanda Yuu?"

Before Kanda could answer back, Lenalee reminded both of them that if they shout any louder, the fan girls are going to find their hiding spot. This immediately worked. There was a moment of silence as Allen peered out of the bush, checking if the fan girls were anywhere near them. Allen gave a thumbs up and Kanda started again.

"Oi, baka usagi, who's she?" Kanda asked Lavi, pointing at Misaki.

"She's Saito Misaki. Misaki-chan, this is Yu-chan, you probably know him from the _Innocence _posters plastered all over the city, the white-haired boy is Allen Walker and this is Lenalee Lee," he said, gesturing to her.

Misaki nodded, greeting each of them in turn. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" she asked.

"Of course you're welcomed to have lunch with us! You're the new student, right? Once I heard your name, I remembered my brother talking about you. Welcome to Black Order Academy!" Lenalee said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks a lot!" Misaki beamed.

Time passed quickly and the bell rang, indicating that 5th period was starting. Misaki waved a goodbye and rushed off to class, afraid of getting lost again.

* * *

The high-rise building stood on the middle of the street. The front paths were paved with cobblestones and flowers were planted on both side. It had tinted windows on all four sides. Few people were walking in and out of the glass doors. At the top of the rectangular building, it had one word printed on it: _Judgment_.

It was an hour after school and Misaki stood in front of the office building, determination sparkled in her eyes. She entered the main doors and gasped with awe. The floor was laid with polished marble. In the middle of the ceiling, a crystal chandelier was lighted. On the right, there were 2 pretty receptionists sitting behind a long, wooden desk. In the center of the entire room, there was a huge, black and purple carpet. White and black tables and armchairs were on it.

Misaki couldn't wait to start. It was her first day here working here as a cleaner. Her good friend from her hometown had recommended her this job as the time suited her and the pay was really good. She knew nothing about this place though, except that the head of this company was some red-hair guy named Marian Cross.

She made her way to the toilets to change into her work uniform and started on her work. She looked at the cleaning duties and it seems that she was in charge of the thirteenth and fourteenth floor. Grabbing the cleaning tools, she walked out of the cleaning room, feeling energized up for her new job.

* * *

"FINALLY! DONE! WOOOOO!" Misaki shouted in the empty corridor. It was 10p.m. and her shift was over. When the elevator arrived, a couple emerged.

"Lavi! What are you doing here?" Misaki said.

"Misaki-chan? What'cha doing here?" Lavi asked, surprised that she was here.

"Uh… nothing..." She replied, hiding her cleaning tools behind her back.

Lavi laughed "You're so bad at lying! You're working when the student handbook clearly says you're not allowed too… Tsk tsk…"

Someone coughed. Misaki looked at the fair girl that was next to Lavi. She was around the same height as Misaki and she had short blonde hair. She was wearing a red shirt under a green jacket; her shorts pure white. Her violet eyes stared at Lavi as if waiting for him to do something.

"OH! Sorry! Misaki-chan this is Hinamori Saki. Sa-chan, this is Satio Misaki." Lavi said to the pair and they both exchanged greetings to each other.

"Well... I gotta go before the bus arrives, so see ya around" Misaki said, inching slowly into the elevator.

"Wait Misaki-chan, I'll drive you back!" Lavi shouted, going into the elevator just as the doors slammed shut.

Misaki stared at him and sighed. "There's no need to, I take the bus and don't you have to send Hinamori-san home?"

"She has her own chauffer, so don't worry about her!I'll send you back to the dorms."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"OK then," Misaki agreed and Lavi grinned.

The outdoor car park were dark and nearly empty. Misaki initially thought that she would have a hard time predicting which car was Lavi's, thinking that there would be many cars like his. But scanning the area, it didn't take long for her to guess which was his.

Among two battered and old cars, a single red Ferrari gleamed in the moonlight. Lavi brought out a set of keys and opened the highly polished door.

"Just how rich are you people!" she asked in disbelief.

'It's rude to ask how much money you have," Lavi playfully pouted. "Here, hop in," he gestured to the passenger seat. The car started up with a low hum and soon, they were cruising along the highway.

"Why were you at _Judgement_?" Misaki asked out of curiosity.

"It's _Innocence_'s headquarters, didn't you know?"

Misaki stared at him. Lavi laughed.

"Great… I have more people to avoid… And it's only the beginning of the year…" She groaned and slumped down her seat,

"It's not that bad, there's only Yu-chan, Moyashi and me that goes to BOA(Black Order Academy) and they're always on the top floors so you should be fine." Lavi said reassuringly.

"Are you sure? If they change location, can you text me? So I can stay clear of those levels."

"Sure," Lavi gave Misaki his phone number while keeping an eye on the road. Surprisingly, he was an exceedingly driver with rarely a bump or two.

Within minutes, they had reached the dormitory. Misaki waved silently until Lavi's Ferrari is a tiny speck in the distance. She turned back to the dormitory, deciding between going through the front door and facing Miranda and the strict, old lady called the Head Nurse, or sneaking into her room. She chose the latter.

She sneaked around the back and picked her window lock. She twisted and turned her hair pin until it opened with a satisfying click and she jumped in. She quietly opened her room door. She looked left and right. Sure about no one noticing her break-in, she closed her door and leaned against it with a sigh of relief.

Misaki changed into her pyjamas and tiredly crept into her bed, immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nice to see you again, if I make any grammar mistakes or make the storyline a bit awkward, please tell me that in your review~~ :D AND ONCE AGAIN, HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON AND **PLS PLS REVIEW**~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo! I am really really sorry for the super late update…. BLAME IT ON THE TECHERS I HAVE! PILING MY TABLE WITH TONS OF HOMEWORK! I am really really really sorry again for this chapter is short…. I have tried my best but my friends introducing me to k-pop and I'm LOVING IT! ESPECIALLY SHINEE! Anyways… ENJOY! (I am seriously using too many capitals….)

* * *

A week had passed when Misaki finally heard about the BOA's (Black Order Academy) cultural festival during homeroom. It was strange because back at her old school, at least 1 or 2 students would have considered it a drag. But here, everyone was fired up and shooting all sorts of ideas at the class president, who was writing it all down on the board.

By the time the bell had rang, her homeroom had already agreed to do a haunted house and most of the decoration plans were done. Misaki found that the speed her homeroom working was eerily fast. She decided to ask Lenalee about it during lunch. And maybe also keep away from her classmates for the time being…

As usual, time seemed to tick painfully slowly during the periods before lunch. But a few seconds after the long-awaited lunch bell rang, the P.A system blared out _"Can Saito Misaki from class 1-C please make your way to Reveer's office? Thank you"_

Misaki stared at the nearest speaker, wondering whether they had found out about her job. Walking briskly to Reveer's office, her mind was debating whether was she in trouble or did they need something from her. Thinking about the punishments that she could receive from getting a job started to give her the cold sweat.

She knocked on the door before entering. "Come in, Komui wants to talk to you." Reveer said, typing away at a laptop and looking at some papers.

His office was had wooden bookshelves on both left and right sides of the room. Behind the desk where Reveer was seated, was a rectangular window that looks onto the school's courtyard. The centre of the room had 2 black couches; in between them was a glass coffee table.

Komui was sitting on one of them and he gestured Misaki to sit on the other. He took a sip from a blue mug that had a weird-looking, pink bunny on it. She tensed up as she sat, preparing herself for the worst possible punishment. "Saito-san, is it ok if you sing during the cultural festival?"

Misaki blinked. She breathed a sigh of relieve. "Sure… What kind of song do you want me to sing?"

"Preferably a song that's popular… If not, anything will do."

"Ok then."

"Great! Come to the auditorium at 8.00p.m during the day of the cultural festival, your song will be the final number. Oh yes, don't tell anyone about this."

"Sure." Misaki replied, curious on why the secrecy. Misaki took her leave and walked over to the cherry blossom tree, where she spent her lunches and recesses with Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Kanda.

"Welcome back! You got in trouble didn't you~ I saw you in Reveer's office!" Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

"No, I didn't! Komui had asked me to help out with the preparations for the cultural festival, that's all. And Lenalee, what is with the cultural festival here? Everyone seems so… pumped up for it."

"I forgot that you, Lavi and Kanda are new students… The BOA's (Black Order Academy) cultural festival is an internal competition between the classes from the junior high school and the high school section to see which class gets the most money out of this. There are two rules: the budget is $300 for each class and none of the students are not allowed to use any connections that they or their parents have. If they break any of these rules, they will immediately be disqualified and the class will receive the losing prize." Lenalee paused, taking a sip of water before continuing.

"The winning prize is to get 2 weeks off school and the loser prize is to clean the toilets around the school for two months. If you don't do it, you'll get expulsion. That is probably the biggest reason why most people give it their best during the cultural festival," she replied.

"That's pretty harsh for the losing prize…" Lavi commented.

"It's probably because Komui wants the students to clean the toilets, not the cleaners. So that he doesn't have to pay the cleaning company," Allen sighed, shaking his head. Misaki laughed.

"So what's your class doing for the cultural festival?" Lenalee asked.

"We're doing a haunted house and I'm the grudge... Its going to be fun, scaring people, hearing them scream in fear…" Misaki evilly chuckled.

Allen laughed. "I didn't know that you had such a personality! We're doing a play-Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh! Yuu-chan and me are doing a host club! It's going to be awesome! We'll have all these deco-" Lavi said before being strangled by Kanda.

"I told you not to call me by first name…"

"Ok! Just kidding! Let me down! Please?" Lavi pleaded. As everyone started laughing, a thought passed through Misaki's mind. _Please don't let anything change._

* * *

Again I am so sorry that it's so short! Trying me best but no ideas are out… I have seriously no idea what will happen in the next chapter since I wrote this on a whim…. Ahahahaha…. Sorry if the characters are OOC, forgot how they were like… And sorry for the bad ending, I'm really wanted to publish the chapter. Oh yes, the next chapter will might also take as long… SO SORRY!


End file.
